


I don't wanna be your crybaby

by EarthBoundSpirit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, Vent Work, poetic?, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthBoundSpirit/pseuds/EarthBoundSpirit
Summary: A little vent/rant I needed to get off my chest.





	I don't wanna be your crybaby

_Drip drip drip_

It **wouldn't** stop

_Drip drip drip_

It **couldn't** stop. It wasn't a question of when.

_Drip drip drip_

It was if the water flowing from her eyes would ever stop.

It had to _right?_

_Drip drip_

Its like a leaky tap, or a river that rarely dries. The forever rhythmic tap keeps her up.

_Drip drip_

What if it **didn't** stop?

_Drip drip_

What if shes broken

_Drip_

What if it'll never stop and the constant cycle of days and nights never end, forever broken

_Drip_

Just flowing te- wait, its **silent** like **white noise**. A calm rushes over her but somewhere there is the dread of the rivers coming back a night threatening to overflow again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its not a lot just needed to get it off my chest and I'm not really good at writing, I just do it for fun. Any comments or constructive criticism is appreciated. <3


End file.
